


Monster

by OathkeeperOrOblivian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OathkeeperOrOblivian/pseuds/OathkeeperOrOblivian
Summary: You find out your best friend, Brett, is a werewolf





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Geekyandproud (on tumblr)  
> Hey guys, this was my first time I had ever written a fanfic! It was written a while ago so sorry for the childish writing! I hope you enjoy it and please leave comments!

You saw him transform right before your eyes. You saw his eyes glow and his teeth grow into those that you’d expect to see in an animal’s mouth. Brett turned and focused his gaze on you.

“Run!” He yelled in a monstrous voice. Startled by the sudden change in his tone, you took off.

You had no idea what was going on. You’d never seen anything like this before in your life. Brett was… was… a monster. You just couldn’t forget the way his eyes looked when he turned to you. In place of his bright blue eyes were his illuminating yellow ones, the eyes of a killer.

You shook your head, trying to rid yourself of that train of thought. Brett was your best friend. You knew after all this was over, he would explain everything. He would become the Brett you had known for your whole life. He would never hurt you, even if he was a monster. You knew this yet; you couldn’t help but feel fear every time you thought of his face.

You quickened your pace, trying to reach home as fast as you could. Before you knew it you were racing up your porch steps. You ran quickly inside and locked the door as fast as you could before sinking to the ground. ‘What is he?’ you thought to yourself.

You had been sitting there for what felt like hours when there was a knock on the door. You opened it cautiously to find Brett standing on your door step. You didn’t want to see him right now but before you could close the door on him, he stuck his foot in the doorway. “Y/n, don’t close the door! Just let me explain first. Please.” Brett pleaded.

You stared at him for a second before joining him outside, making sure to keep your distance. Brett took a step towards you, but stopped when he noticed you looking up at him with wary eyes. He sighed before speaking again. “This probably won’t come as a shock after what you saw back there but,” he paused, staring at you, “I’m a werewolf.” He watched you intently, waiting for you to call him a liar or start laughing. But you didn’t. Nothing about this situation was funny to you at all.

“A werewolf? Like… in the movies?” You whispered softly.  

“Sort of,” he gave a half smile.

You nodded. You had seen enough supernatural type movies to know they weren’t exactly realistic. But then again, your best friend coming out as a werewolf wasn’t either. “So were you bitten by someone?” You asked, feeling slightly more confident.

“No, I was born a wolf,” he told you. Brett opened his mouth to say something else but closed it again. He stared, tilting his head at you. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. “You’re scared of me, aren’t you?” Brett asked quietly, “I can hear your heart beat and you reek of fear.”

You looked at Brett, shocked. Was this how it was going to be from now on? He’d know everything you thought, everything you felt. You couldn’t help but worry about how Brett would act now that you knew his secret. But all those fears evaporated as soon as he took your hands.

“I will never hurt you. You know that, right?” He asked you, tilting your chin up so you could meet his gaze. When you made no move to respond, he continued. “Sometimes it’s hard to resist the urge to change, to stay human. It’s easier for a born werewolf than a bitten one but we still struggle. The best way to stay grounded is to find something that keeps you human- an anchor.  And do you know what mine is?”

You shook your head. Brett moved his hands to your shoulders and leaned forward slightly, “You.” He gently pulled you closer and kissed you. The kiss was soft and sweet but timid at the same time as if he was making sure you could pull away if you wanted to.

Brett slowly pulled away. You took a step back and held his gaze. You could feel the blush beginning to form on your cheeks. This really was your Brett. The guy you’d known since you two were kids. You finally understood that him being a werewolf didn’t change anything at all.

“So I’m your anchor?” You asked him quietly. He nodded and your smile grew. “So does this mean that I get to know all the details of your… werewolf life?”

He chuckled “Maybe. Let’s talk about this tomorrow. It’s getting late”

“But I have so many questions! Like how many of you guys are there? Are there other packs in Beacon Hills? You have those, right? Packs? Because that’s how wolves live so I figure it’s the same. Is that Liam kid a werewolf? He always seems to be struggling to control himself… Oh! And-” Brett leaned down and gave you a quick kiss on the lips before turning to walk home. “Tomorrow, okay? I promise I’ll answer all your questions then.”

You rolled your eyes. “Fine… goodnight Brett.” And with that, you stepped back into your house. That night you went to bed eager to learn all about this new world you had discovered.


End file.
